christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Strongarm
Strongarm was a metalcore/hardcore band that began in 1993, after switching names and styles from Ikthus, a punk band that began in 1991. History Ikthus and original lineups (1991-1993) The band began in 1991 as a punk rock band called Ikthus. The band's lineup consisted of Jason Berggren on Guitars, Dave Bean on Vocals, Matt Fetcher on Bass and Chris Carbonell on Drums.Carbonell, Chris (October 9, 2016). "Chris Carbonell of Strongarm". Interview with Trav Turner. As the Story Grows. Retrieved April 4, 2018. The band released a single demo, much to the chagrin of it's members. Fletcher departed from the band, which saw the induction of Chad Neptune on Bass.Power, Billy (May 2, 2015). "Interview with Chad Neptune (Strongarm, Further Seems Forever) (Part One)". Urban Achiever. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. In 1993, Bean departed from the band, which prompted that Ikthus be changed to something else. Berggren would attempt to take over vocal duties, however with punk rock it was not working out. Berggren, Carbonell and Neptune recruited their friends Joshua Colbert and Nick Dominguez to form the band that would become Strongarm. Colbert was in a band called Planet X, Dominguez was in a band called Tension, while both were in Endure.Jones, Brandon (January 13, 2014). "Fast FWD - What They're Up 2: Chris Carbonell". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. Strongarm and Atonement (1993-1995) In 1993, the band changed their name to Strongarm, however, some of the members believed that the name was a bit "wrestle-mania". The band, with the new lineup would release a self titled demo. They shortly thereafter would also release These Times That Try Men's Souls. While recording the demo, the band signed to Tooth & Nail Records."Strongarm". Solid State Records. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. In 1994, Matt Fox (ex-Planet X, Shai Hulud) briefly filled in on Drums.Fox, Matt (July 11, 2015). "Matt Fox". Urban Achiever. Interview with Billy Power. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. The same year, the band released an EP titled Division, which came out via Tooth & Nail Records. In 1995, the band recorded their debut album, Atonement, and released it the same year via T&N. Shortly after the release, Carbonell and Dominguez were fired from the band. The song "Increase" was written about the process Berggren went through with that.Turner, Travis (April 22, 2017). "The Advent Of A Miracle Strongarm Special". As The Story Grows. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. The song "Trials" was re-released on a 7" EP, along with the newly written and recorded track "Increase". The band hired Bob Franquiz (Amboogalard) on Rhythm Guitars and Steven Kleisath (ex-PULL) on Drums. According to Carbonell, Berggren wanted to replace Dominguez with Franquiz. However, Carbonell, admittedly, handled the situation poorly, which resulted in him being fired. Kleisath would ask for Carbonell's permission before officially joining the band.Turner, Travis (June 7, 2015). "Steve Kleisath of Further Seems Forever, Strongarm, Shai Hulud". As The Story Grows. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. Lineup instability, Advent of a Miracle and disbanding (1996-1998) A few months after the departure of Carbonell and Dominguez and the induction of Franquiz and Kleisath, Berggren and Franquiz departed from the band. Dominguez returned to the band as their guitarist. While trying out new vocalists, they asked Carbonell to help them through the process. However, none of the vocalists they were trying out seemed to fit in the band, which led Carbonell to try out as their vocalist. He fit the band's criteria as the vocalist. Shortly after Carbonell joined, the band embarked on a tour. The band was threatened on tour by non-Christian gang members. However, they influenced them, bringing them the message of Christianity. Carbonell would become terribly sick on tour, with three different medical issues - a lung virus, a "hardcore version" of the flu, and an additional problem. The band would pull out of the tour, missing the final performance of the tour. They would soon then record Advent of a Miracle in 1997, releasing it via Solid State Records. In 1998, the band disbanded as there was no longer an interest, with all of the members, minus Carbonell, performing in an indie rock band Further Seems Forever. While Carbonell was asked to be apart of the band, he knew he could not sing, therefore would not fit the bill. Reunion and other projects (2000-present) In 2000, the band reunited at Furnace Fest, with the lineup of Advent plus Fox performing additional drums."Strongarm Biography". Retrieved on April 4, 2018. Berggren, however, had previously mentioned a potential reunion with the band, which was shot down by the members. The relationship between them remains strained, however reconciliation seems to be an option.Turner, Travis (December 18, 2016). "Jason Berggren (formerly) of Strongarm". As The Story Grows. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. In 2009, there was a Cornerstone Festival tribute concert for the band, which sparked some controversy."Strongarm "Tribute" Cornerstone 2009". Retrieved on April 4, 2018. The next year, Blood & Ink Records reissued Atonement on vinyl.Van Pelt, Doug. "Strongarm's Atonement album to be re-released on vinyl". HM Magazine. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. Berggren was also featured on the song "The Call" by fellow metalcore/hardcore band Venia.Jones, Brandon (January 8, 2014). "Fast FWD - What They're Up 2 Now: Jason Berggren of Strongarm". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. Carbonell would also perform in a band with his brother, Rob called Age of Awakening.Jones, Brandon (November 26, 2014). "IVM Presents: Age of Awakening". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. However, it was short lived, as Carbonell stated he did not record in any other projects. Members Last Known Lineup * Chris Carbonell - Drums (1992-1995), Vocals (1996-1998, 2000) * Joshua "Josh" Colbert - Lead Guitars (1993-1998, 2000) * Nick Dominguez - Rhythm Guitars (1993-1995, 1996-1998, 2000) * Chad Neptune - Bass (1993-1998, 2000) * Steve Kleisath - Drums (1995-1998, 2000) Former * Jason Berggren - Vocals (1991-1996), Guitars (1991-1993) * Dave Bean - Vocals (1991-1993) * Matt Fletcher - Bass (1991-1993) * Bob Franquiz - Rhythm Guitars (1995-1996) Live * Matt Fox - Drums (1994, 2000) Timeline Discography Studio Albums * Atonement (1995) * Advent of a Miracle (1997) EPs * Division (1994) * Trials (1995) Demos * Strongarm (1993) * These Times That Try Men's Souls (1993) References External Links * Band profile at Tooth & Nail Records * Band profile at AllMusic.com * Power, Billy (May 9, 2015). "Interview with Chad Neptune (Strongarm, Further Seems Forever) (Part Two)". Urban Achiever. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. * Powell, Mark Allan (2002). ''Encyclopedia of Contemporary Christian Music. ''Hendrickson Publishers. p. 891. Category:Christian Metal BandsCategory:Hardcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Thrash Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Christian Straight-Edge Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:First Street Records artists Category:Blood & Ink Records artists Category:Blank Page Empire Records artists Category:United States Bands